Love Quotes
by iTarundoru
Summary: 3. "True love never lives happily ever after - true love has no ending." It's graduation for Yamabuki but not everyone is happy about it. Akutsu x Dan.
1. Atobe x Ryoma

**A/N-**So I haven't written for a while and I knew that unless I got off my lazy bum and posted something it would probably be even longer. Completed in about 10 minutes.

**Disclaimer-**If I owned it I wouldn't need to be writing about it.

'True love comes quietly, without banners or flashing lights'

That was the quote that Ryoma read up to in a soppy love novel that his cousin had left lying around, and that he was only reading because he had nothing better to do and was really nothing to do with his curiosity, before slamming the book shut with a snort of mixed disgust and mortification.

Honestly, who really believed this sort of crap? Except maybe Fuji or that Oshitari guy from Hyotei?

While he was certainly not the most experienced when it came to love Ryoma, if nothing else, knew that it was not how they described it in the books. No, rather it was the scathing insults that were only half serious, the superior smirks and, when the tension became too much to bear, the brutal kisses that always left him breathless.

Thankfully, after making sure to put the book exactly back where he had found it, Ryoma was able to push this encounter to the back of his mind and head off to school where it soon became forgotten amongst the trivialities of the day.

That was until it was time to go home.

Ryoma took one look at the boy leaning against the limo outside of the school gates, wearing that infuriatingly smug look while holding a bunch or roses in one hand and a garishly wrapped box of chocolates in the other, before promptly turning and walking in the opposite direction.

True love comes quietly... Unless of course Atobe Keigo is involved.

* * *

**A/N- **This may be continued with various pairings and quotes. What do you think?

Short? Yes. Pointless? Yes. Worth a review? Hm..


	2. Yukimura x Sanada

**A/N-** Another update in the space of two days? Something must be wrong with me.

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing but the computer I used to type this on.

* * *

**'The language of love needs no words..'**

It had started off as a faint prickle, something easily ignored, but as the minutes passed it started to become more and more unbearable as the hairs on the back of his neck quailed beneath the intensity of those azure eyes.

Even the cap that he wore did nothing to shield him against the gaze that bore into the back of his head like twin lasers. If it were anybody else they would have snapped by now but no, he was a Sanada and the Sanadas didn't do things like that, especially in front of their captain. Even if his captain was technically the one causing the problem in the first place.

It was becoming increasingly hard to concentrate on the swing drills that the rest of the club were supposed to be doing what with Yukimura staring at him as though he was some kind of alien creature and Sanada found his jaw twitching as he fought to repress the urge to scream out loud and, preferably, slap someone.. uh.. something.

Had Niou done something to him? The trickster was notoriously known for his pranks and though he knew better than to mess with Sanada, his jaw still hurt from the last time and it took days for him to gain full use of his legs again, maybe with Yukimura around he thought he could get away with it?

Then again, it could be Marui. The red head had a habit of leaving his gum lying around everywhere and so the team were used to coming across half chewed lumps in the strangest of places, even within the pages of his books.

Sanada scowled, causing several of the club members to cringe back, at the thought of how many laps he was going to have issue should these be the case and nobody had bothered to tell him.

Finally, when Sanada started to feel he was going to explode from the tension, he decided that enough was enough.

"Is something wrong, Yukimura?" He asked, turning to face his captain who was still staring at him with such a look of concentration on his face Sanada was surprised he hadn't done himself an injury. Almost at once Yukimura's face brightened and he was smiling cheerfully.

"No, I was just experimenting." He replied brightly.

"..experimenting?"

"Yes. You see I was trying to see if there was any way I could get you to pay attention to me without me having to say anything."

If Sanada were anyone else he would have been gaping at him at this point. Maybe Niou's crazy ideas were rubbing off on the team more than he had anticipated.

"It looks like it worked. I'll have to remember that, it may come in handy one time. Thank you Sanada."

With that Yukimura patted Sanada jovially on the back and strolled off to placate an irate Kirihara who was attempting to decapitate a first year with his racket, leaving Sanada staring after him in bewilderment.

He knew he should have gone to Seigaku.

* * *

**A/N-** Reviews make my day. Seriously.

I'll take any prompts/pairing requests that you have.


	3. Akutsu x Dan

**A/N-** So this is a response to BlackBunny15's prompt so I guess this is for them )

It turned out a little different to what I expected and probably veers away from the prompt a little but nevertheless... enjoy.

* * *

**True love never lives happily ever after - true love has no ending**

Graduation, for most of the population of Yamabuki middle school, was a joyous affair, the third years full of good spirit at leaving and the second years glad that they would now be the ones at the top of the school.

For one blue haired first year though this day was anything but special. Of course he'd known that things couldn't stay the same forever, no matter how much he wished it was so, but the reality was far worse than his imaginings of the situation.

For one the tennis club was going to suffer. There were only going to be two second year players left and with the loss of both the captain and vice captain the overall performance was no doubt going to go downhill.

However, this was not the reason that Dan was currently weaving his way through the crowds of third years talking happily or exchanging the sacred second button on their shirts with that special someone.

No, rather it was because this was the last day and the last day meant he wasn't going to be able to see _him_ again..

"Ah! Dan-kun, looking for someone?"

Dan glanced up in surprise just in time to see a certain orange haired vice captain sling an arm around his shoulders.

"N-No.. I was just..." Dan trailed off as Sengoku laughed and affectionately ruffled his hair, causing the green headband he always wore to slip over his eyes again.

"I think I saw him heading towards the tennis courts,"

Dan didn't bother to ask how Sengoku knew and instead bowed hastily and started to jog off in the direction of the courts.

What was he doing there?

Could he be.. waiting for him?

His face immediately lit up when he saw the person he had been looking for lounging against the club house wall, just like Sengoku had said, and raced towards him. Flinging himself at the taller youth he actually managed to cling onto the other's jacket for a split second, inhaling the musky scent of cigarettes and something distinctly unique, before being roughly shaken off and stumbling backwards a few steps.

"Akutsu-senpai!" Apparently not bothered about being slighted, it certainly happened often enough and Dan knew it was never meant to intentionally hurt, Dan continued as though nothing had happened. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for one last look around before I never have to see this place again."

Of course. Even though he knew it had been stupid to even think, let alone hope, that Akutsu had somehow been waiting for him it didn't stop his heart from sinking a little.

"Oh, okay," Dan averted his gaze to the floor so that Akutsu couldn't see the sudden hurt in them. "Well, are you going to miss anything here?"

"No."

"I-I see.." Dan bit his lip, tears welling up in his eyes, his voice a little higher than usual. "I just thought that since you spent so long here there would be something that you'd miss seeing. I mean, I know I'm going to miss a lot of things. The tennis club won't be the same and I won't be able to see you as-"

His rambling was cut off by a hand across his mouth and something cool being pressed into his palm.

"No, I won't miss anything because it won't be gone for long. Hurry up and get to high school, okay kid?"

With that Akutsu turned and walked off, leaving Dan to clench his fist tightly around the small round button which had been pressed into his palm and smile broadly at the retreating figure of his senpai.

'Wait for me Akutsu-senpai. I'll be there soon'

* * *

So, what do you think? I think the ending was a little abrupt but I can't really see Akutsu doing long drawn out goodbyes...


End file.
